


Joker films a movie in Fair City while searching for treasure

by Deepizzaguy



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), WordGirl
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker and his henchmen are in Fair City to search for treasure under the guise of making a movie. Can Batman, Robin and Batgirl who will be teaming up with Word Girl and her crew help out to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fair City Lady Musketeers visit the local library

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely based on the Batman And Robin cartoons called "Long John Joker" when the Joker went to an island to recover money that was stolen by a gangster in Gotham City.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Three Lady Musketeers make their first appearance in Fair City.

Becky Botsford who is the company of her monkey companion Bob and her cousins Donna and Debi Moreno are walking toward the Fair City library to seek out books for their reading collection. The trio have been dubbed by their classmates The Three Lady Musketeers since their motto is "All of one and everyone wants a piece of us." Becky says to her cousins "The regular librarian is on vacation in Gotham City for one week. I heard through the grapevine that the substitute librarian is Barbara Gordon. I heard she is from Gotham City." Donna says "My dad Ronnie met her a few times outside Yankee Stadium before baseball games. She is a great fan of his. She calls 'Mister Gotham' since his image wearing a Batman tee shirt was published in a tabloid just after he was called up from Rochester New York where his legend of being an eccentric strikeout artist was born." Debi says "I am sure she has his autograph and the selfie she took with him. She does not know that we are his daughters and you are our cousin. Try to act discreet." Bob asks Becky "What does discreet mean?" Becky says to Bob "Discreet means to act with self-restraint." As they are about to enter the library they see The Joker walking away with a book about pirate folklore. The Joker sees the foursome and he says "Hello kiddies. Never mind me. I am just here to read up on pirate folklore. See you guys at the comedy club later on. Bye." Becky says "If I did not any better I would say that guy gives me the creeps." Donna says "If that were the case, Word Girl would never had agreed to have her cousins with her since they spent their childhood in Portobelo Panama." Becky says to Donna "Word Girl has worked with villains before in the past. Working with the Isthmus Sisters is a breeze. Oh look what I see. Bruce Wayne and his ward Richard Grayson." Bruce and Richard then see the foursome and Bruce says to the foursome "Yes we are Bruce Wayne and this is my ward Richard Grayson. We really that show at the Isthmus Cafe last week with that singing group "Word Girl And The Raiders. That song 'Xanadu' brought down the house. You kids look very familiar. You must be their greatest fans." Becky starts to sweat a little bit as she says "Mister Wayne." Bruce says "Call me Bruce." Richard says "Just call me Richard. Nice to know that Word Girl And The Raiders is an awesome as well as great crime fighters in this town. Be careful with The Joker. Just because he looks and acts crazy he is not above harming anyone that gets in his way." Becky says "Thank you Bruce and Richard for the advice. We will heed it. Right DIva and Dee Train?" The twins start to sweat since that their nicknames when they are The Isthmus Sisters who wear costumes just like the singing group Paul Revere And The Raiders. Donna whispers to Becky "So much for being discreet. Next thing you know Richard and Bruce are going to say they are fans of our dad and your uncle Ronaldo 'Ronnie' Moreno." Becky says "Do not panic. Your mom does shoot interviews on the radio saying her work as a heel wrestler is just an act. Did the fans quit attending her wrestling shows?" Not that we know of." Bruce whisper to Richard "What do those kids not know is that Batman is the best detective in Gotham City since Richard Tracy. I think we rattled their cages." Richard says "Maybe they can be useful if The Joker tries to commit a crime in this town." More to come I do not own the characters of Word Girl or Batman.


	2. The Joker is ready to execute his plan to shoot a movie as a cover to recover stolen money from a botched robbery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker and his two henchmen are in their hideout ready to execute their plan to use their cameras to film a movie about a recovery of stolen money from a train robbery that happened about a year ago from Dr Two Brains and his henchmen. Can our heroes stop him from executing his plan to recover stolen money that was never found?

The Joker was his two henchmen who go by the names Henchman #1 and Henchman #2 inside his hideout in Fair City. Joker says "Henchmen about a year ago there was a villain named Dr Two Brains who stole money from a train that was traveling from Gotham City to Fair City. I heard from the grapevine in this city that a preteen superhero named Word Girl and her pet monkey Captain Huggyface stopped the doctor and his henchmen from stealing the money from the train but the money that was stolen by the doctor and his henchmen was never recovered. My sources told me here that the money might be hidden on an island near Fair City. As you know we are going to execute our plan to film a movie while you two guys and myself go digging for the missing treasure in a disguise of making a movie. I do not think that preteen superhero and her pet monkey know anything about us and our operation." Henchman #1 says "Boss we do not know much about that kid and her pet monkey either." Joker then shows a head shot of Word Girl and Captain Huggyface with the caption that reads "Wanted: Dead Or Alive. Word Girl and Captain Huggyface. Two aliens from the planet Lexicon. She and her partner are Superman knockoffs. Handle with care. She is dangerous." Joker says "Even though I have never had the pleasure of battling this Word Girl if she and that brat monkey get in our way. Then (slashes his throat gesture with his right hand) to his henchmen. she and that monkey partner will have the largest funeral since Superman 'bought the farm' in his battle against Doomsday two years ago. Okay so Superman did come back from the dead but as far we are concerned Fair City is not his base of operations. I am concerned that pointy ears and his partner Robin and maybe Batgirl might be tailing us." Henchman #1 says "Boss we look forward to searching for that stolen money from that weird looking doctor and his two henchmen on that island. Henchmen #2 says "Now we are going to get into our pirate costumes and hire a ship to go take care of business." Joker says to his henchmen "Of course. The stolen money from that caper in our pockets will set us on Easy Street for years to come. Let us go the nearest yacht club and make a deal to get our pirate ship."  
Meanwhile at the Fair City library Barbara Gordon meets Becky Botsford, Bob the monkey and her cousins Donna and Debi Moreno as they approach her to check out some books. Becky has a book about her favorite cartoon The Pretty Princess while Bob has a book about his favorite soap opera shows, Donna has a book about the history of jazz music and Debi has a book about the history of the Panama Canal. Barbara says "Hello. My name is Barbara Gordon I am your host while for one week. The identical twins you look familiar. Are you by any chance Donna and Debi Moreno?" The twins says in unison "Yes. We are the Moreno twins." Barbara then asks the twins "Are you by any chance related to Ronnie Moreno? Pardon my asking you." Donna says to Barbara "No problem. Yes we are his daughters." Debi says "He calls us the daily double since we are his pride and joy. I am sure you know my mom Jacqueline?" Barbara says "Yes I do know your parents. Ronnie was more than happy to give me his autograph and he took a picture with me. I still have that image with me." She shows the picture taken outside of Yankee Stadium. The children are amazed that Barbara who is the daughter of Gotham City Police Commissioner James Gordon is a fan of their dad. Barbara says "Young lady with the pet monkey I did not get your name." Becky says "Botsford. Becky Botsford. License to learn about my favorite cartoon the Pretty Princess. This is my pet monkey Bob. Say hello Bob." Bob says to Barbara "Nice to meet you Barbara. I like to read the soap opera magazines now that football season is over." Barbara says "See you guys within five days when the books are to be returned." Then Barbara thinks to herself "With the Joker checking out books about pirate folklore and the reports that he is looking for money to regain a foothold in the Gotham underground once again since he is broke I would not be surprised that he and his henchmen are going to that island to search for money that has been missing from that train robbery that happened a year ago. This is a job for Batgirl to do some checking out as soon my as shift ends in about one hour." I do not own the characters of Word Girl or Batman.


	3. The plan to film the movie by The Joker is taking shape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker along with his two henchmen are about to use a rented pirate ship to go to an island just outside of Fair City to execute his plan to recover the loot that Dr Two Brains and his two henchmen stole from a train robbery about a year ago. The word from the grapevine is that the money that was stolen from the train was hidden on that island.

The Joker and his two henchmen have purchased an old ship from the Fair City businessman named Mister Big. The Joker had his henchmen dress up the ship to look like a pirate ship from the era of Captain Henry Morgan who was a famous pirate from the in 17th century. Joker says to his henchmen "Henchmen the Jolly Old Joker is ready to set sail to the only island in Fair City where the rumors of the money that was stolen by Dr Two Brains and his henchmen about a year ago. I am sure that either pointy ears (Batman) or that young chick in the red pajamas (Word Girl ) will attempt to stop me. Too bad that my plan to film a movie is just a cover for our latest plan to make me the richest villain in Gotham City." Henchmen #1 says to Joker "These pirate costumes look neat on us." Henchmen #2 says "You are right Joker. If anyone tries to stop us from finding the lost loot they will get a workout from us they will never forget." They show Joker two small clubs that look like police night sticks which can kayo anyone with one solid blow to the back of their noggins. The Jolly Joker arrives at the island that has no official name but it has been nicknamed Saint Charles by the people of Fair City. In the meantime Barbara Gordon who is secretly Batgirl gets into her costume as soon as her shift working at the Fair City library ends. Barbara thinks to herself "The previous librarian told me a story about a young preteen with a geeky look(Tobey McAllister III) that uses robots to attract the attention of Word Girl. This Fair City is one crazy city that make The Crescent City look tame by comparison. Now to use a special boat that I was able to rent from the local marina to check out this Joker and his henchmen. I just hope that my self defense skills I learned when I was a child will come in handy. Three against one is not fair. But then The Joker is not a villain that has both oars in the water either. Ha ha ha. Hanging around that Ronnie Moreno is like a tree. It grew on me even though I am a Gotham Giants fan. Here I am. The island that has been nicknamed Saint Charles by the people in this city." While the plot thickens with a possible battle between Batgirl and the Joker and his henchmen Becky Botsford and her parents Sally and Tim Botsford along with her pet monkey Bob who are secret personas of Word Girl and Captain Huggyface respectively are on the beach nearby the island. Becky says to Bob "You know Bob that ship with the flag that has an image of a man smiling gives me the creeps." Bob says "Whoever is in that ship remind us of Captain Tangent. He has a bad habit of changing the subject of a conversation to the point he almost drove you to madness." Becky says "What does aunt Jacqueline say about our enemies? (Imitates her voice) 'You cannot prevent birds from flying over your head but you prevent them having them form planting a nest on my hairdo.' I seriously doubt that Tangent has any plans to battle us again. I wonder who is in that ship. I do have super hearing but not x ray vision." Then Sally says to Becky "Becky just in case you need to contact Word Girl you have my permission to do so." Tim says "I second that motion. We did promise you we would not tell anyone your super hero secret since Bampy told us not to reveal secrets about you and Bob being a super hero. That ship that is near the island looks like a villain that reminds me of his nickname. The Laughing Man." Then Bob tells Becky "I also see a young lady who is wearing a costume that looks a female bat character. Maybe they are shooting a movie for our entertainment." Becky tells Bob "If that is true then I have an auto that is driven by a male guy who wears a Bat logo on his chest to sell you real cheap" Sally says "I hope they are shooting a movie for our entertainment. That Captain Tangent show that he did at the Buccaneers Cafe was awesome." More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl or Batman.


	4. The Joker starts to film his latest caper on the island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker and his two henchmen arrive at Saint Charles Island to start their film about a treasure chest that contains money that was stolen from a freight train that was hijacked by Dr Two Brains and his henchmen about a year ago. Batgirl has landed on the island to catch the Laughing Man in the act of stealing money that did not belong to him. What she does not know is that Word Girl and her pet monkey Captain Huggyface are watching them from a distance while they are relaxing wit their adopted parents Sally and Tim Bostford and their son T J.

Joker arrives at Saint Charles Island aboard a ship called The Jolly Joker with his two henchmen. The trio then bring a camera to the area in the island where the Fair City businessman Mister Big had told him that is where the money that was stolen from a train robbery in Fair City might be located. Joker tells Henchmen #1: "That Mister Big gave us a map where he believes the stolen money might be located in this island. Now for our master plan to recover the stolen money so we can rebuild our criminal empire back in Gotham City. If any members of the Batman crew arrive to give us any trouble. Then their noggins will be added to our collection." Joker then makes the throat slashing gesture to his henchmen who nod in fear that they would be having their noggins added to his collection since he is known as the Prince Clown Of Crime that would not hesitate to take down anyone who gets in his way. Henchman #1 says to the Joker "I have the camera set up to start the filming boss." Joker says "What anyone who decides to intervene in our caper does not know is that the camera has no film inside it." If any hero decides to get the drop on any of us you know what to do. Use you clubs and take down without them knowing about the attack. I like surprises. Ha ha ha. I am so mean I scare myself." Henchmen # 2 thinks to himself "If he only knew how sacred we are of his presence." Then the Joker supervises his two henchmen starting to dig where the treasure chest is located. Joker says "Dig mateys dig. Our prized possession is near us." In the meantime Batgirl who is by herself is walking briskly toward toward the trio without any of them seeing her. What Batgirl does not know is that a butterfly is near her. It is Donna Isthmus in disguise. Donna is the cousin of Word Girl who usually does spy missions for her cousins. Batgirl then sees a camera that is looking away from the trio who are digging for the hidden treasure. Batgirl says "Funny thing is that camera is looking away from the action where those three clowns are working on taking something that does not belong to them. Now to take some...OW!" Then she falls flat on her face as Henchmen #1 slugged her in the back of her head. Henchmen #1 says "Joker we have an interloper on this island. I used this club to kayo her . She is out like a light." Joker says to his henchman who kayoed his rival. "Good job. Now with Batgirl out of the way. We can finish our work of filming this movie of the recovery of the lost money from that train robbery. Take her to the ship and lock her up in the jail. Now she will know how we feel when her family members put us behind bars." Henchmen #1 then takes Batgirl over his right shoulder in a fireman's carry. Meanwhile Donna who is still a butterfly then thinks to herself "Now to contact my cousin Word Girl to relay her the news. Those Pittsburgh Pirates knockoffs do not suspect who I am. Away I go." Then the butterfly then discreetly flies away toward the direction where Becky Botsford and her relatives are building sand castles in the sand. The butterfly then morphs into Donna Isthmus as T J is amazed to see another super hero who is not Word Girl. T J says "Donna Isthmus? Or are you Debi?" Donna says "If I were Debi she would talk to you disguised as someone else that is human. Becky you need to contact Word Girl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface. Batgirl has been captured by the Joker and his henchmen." Becky then tells Donna "No problem. Since my relatives know that I am Word Girl we need to find a place where can perform a rescue mission." Sally, Tim and T J say in unison to Becky "I guess we did have a very good day at this beach. Now our lovely child will be joining her cousin to take care of business." T J then asks Donna "Where is your sister?" Donna says "You see those people underneath that umbrella on the beach? That is Ronnie and Jacqueline Moreno and good old Debi. I will contact them so we can perform a rescue mission soon. The Justice League has nothing on us." Becky says to Donna "That is the truth. We are not old enough to join their group anyway. Maybe the Teen Titans could use our services." Bob the monkey says "The Teen Titans do not want us and the Avengers are afraid we will take over their team. Joker and your crew it is going to be a very long battle when we come to crash your party." I do not own the characters of Word Girl or the other super heroes mentioned in this story.


	5. Batgirl uses her wits to contact her rescue team while in her holding cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl was in her holding cell aboard the Jolly Joker. Even though the Joker did borrow her utility belt to prevent her from contacting her friends Batman and Robin she had an alternate plan. She plans to use her mirror that she hides in her costume to signal for help.

Batgirl had woken up from the blow to the back of her noggin when she saw The Joker with a grin on his face a mile wide. Batgirl says "Ooh my aching head. Joker what your henchmen did has no name. Hitting me when my back was turned." Joker says "Sweetie you were trespassing on my island when one of my henchmen clobbered you into your sleep condition. Just to make sure you do not contact Old Pointy Ears (Batman) and the Teen Blunder (Robin) I took your utility belt from your possession. Now my men and I will be finishing our movie about the recovery of that train robbery about a year ago when that girl in red pajamas (Word Girl) stopped a certain Dr Brains and his two henchmen from stealing money from a train. I understood that he was captured the money was never found but the railroad car that may have had the loot was sent to this island with the treasure according to the grapevine in Gotham City. Ta ta." Batgirl says as soon as the Joker leaves "What that clown does not know is just because I am female I was smarter than any bear in the woods. Ha ha. Two golfer I had my pictures taken with about a year ago at a sports convention in Gotham City. The Golden Bear and the kid golfer nicknamed Tiger. Now to use my mirror that I have stashed in my costume. The Joker would not invade my privacy on my costumes to use this mirror with Morse Code to signal for help. Here goes." Batgirl then uses her Morse Code skills to use her mirror to signal for help. Back on the beach Bruce Wayne and his ward Richard Grayson are in the company of Ronnie Moreno, his wife Jacqueline and their twin daughters Donna and Debi Moreno. Bruce says "Ronnie do you any regrets that you only pitched one season in the Major Leagues with the Yankees?" Ronnie says "Not really Bruce. At my age of 44 years I was considered over the hill. However I did enjoy my time with the Rochester Nighthawks during the majority of the season. My antics of acting like a bumbling Clark Kent walking to the pitching mound to the theme song of 'Combat' did attract a lot of baseball fans." Richard says "I do not mean to interrupt your fun guys but there is a message in Morse Code coming from the Jolly Joker. The signal reads 'Send help as soon as possible." Bruce says to Ronnie "Ronnie uh Richard and I have to contract the Dynamic Duo to uh perform a rescue mission. See you guys later...I hope." In the meantime Jacqueline tells her daughters "Twins you two have a mission to rescue whoever is aboard that ship. Be careful. Ask your cousin Word Girl and Captain Huggyface for some help. What we know about The Joker is that despite his nickname of The Clown Prince of Crime his weapons are lethal." In the meantime Becky Botsford and her pet monkey Bob are getting ready to change into their super hero personas by walking under a tower where lifeguards are normally stationed but since this is a private party they were given the day off." Becky says "Word Up!" Donna and Debi then say "Time for battle." as Bruce and Richard are in their Batman and Robin costumes getting ready for their J Day invasion. I do not the characters of Word Girl or Batman.


	6. J Day Invasion of the Jolly Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and Robin as well as team Word Girl who is the company of her teammates Captain Huggyface and her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus are ready for Operation J Day which was to attack the Joker's vessel to rescue Batgirl who had been captured by the Joker.

As Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson went into a private cabin they had rented to change into Batman and Robin respectively they ran toward a boat they rented from a marina in Fair City when they saw Word Girl along with her pet monkey and her twin cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus as they approached the Batman boat. Batman says to the foursome "Okay team here is the game plan. Just because the villain is named The Joker he is a very dangerous person to deal with. I do not want to break any bad news to any of you but approach this villain with extreme caution. He does have Batgirl as his hostage. He and his henchmen are not above harming any of you. Are we clear?" Word Girl says "Aye aye Batman. Even though Fair City is our jurisdiction we trust your judgement on how we should approach handling this villain who has the name of a comedian." Huggy asks Wordgirl "What do you mean 'jurisdiction' I would like to know." Word Girl says "Jurisdiction means territory where authority is exercised like Batman is in charge of this mission since we have never battled The Joker and his henchmen before today. Batman what is our mission?" Batman says "You guys stay along with Robin and myself until we get onto the Jolly Joker. I guess Donna and Debi will have to carry us to get inside the ship. If Joker and his henchmen approach any of us we will take charge of taking them out. Word Girl since you are in charge of the twins, you delegate your authority to see if you free Batgirl. Please try to stay safe." The four heroes then salute Batman and Robin as the boat is traveling toward the Jolly Joker at a brisk speed. In the meantime Batgirl is inside her holding cell thinking "I believe that my rescue team is on the way. I can feel it in my bones." The Joker and his henchmen are about to leave the ship to locate the treasure when henchmen #1 says "Boss man the guy in the pointy ears and his young partner are coming toward the ship along with a young girl who is the company of a monkey and two identical twins dressed like that singing group called Paul Revere And The Raiders." Joker says to his henchman "I though carnival season ended last month. Now Batman has some young kids with him. My my my that Batman must have a line of ladies who just love him to death. Okay guys so we will have to a fight them to the finish let us get back to the ship. Chop chop." (Joker has believed some rumors that Batman is a James Bond character with women) The speedboat then turns around back to the Jolly Joker as Batman yells into a bullhorn "Joker this is Batman. Surrender now or get ready to get a beating from Robin and myself as well as Word Girl and her Raiders. What is your call?" Joker then grabs his bullhorn and replies "If you guys want a fight get aboard the ship. We have Bat chick as our prisoner and hostage. We will not surrender to you." (Batman gets the message as he gives the signal to his mates to attack as a unit) In the meantime Batgirl who is still inside her holding cell says to herself "What the clown prince of crime does not know is that I have a hairpin that I can use to get out of this prison cell. Now to use my wits and get out and show the clown prince of crime that having his henchmen hitting me in the back of the noggin was his first error and his last error. Here goes everything." Batgirl is able to break open her holding cell as she sees the Joker and his henchmen getting back into the ship. Batgirl then says "Now to find a place to hide until team Batman comes to do their Mariano Rivera impression. Save the game for the team." (Mariano Rivera was a former relief pitcher for the New York Yankees Batgirl is a fan of his) More to come. I do not own the characters of Batman and Word Girl.


	7. The showdown at the Jolly Joker is taking shape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl managed to get out of her prison cell since she used her hairpin to break open her cell door. Even though she does not have her utility belt, she is ready to engage in battle against The Joker and his two henchmen with the the help of Batman, Robin and team Word Girl.

Batgirl was able to break free from her holding cell by using her hairpin that she carries with her. Batgirl is thinking "Now that I am free as a bird, I will have to find a way to get the attention of my rescue team as soon as possible without getting into a battle royal against Joker and his henchmen. Ah old Batgirl I might as well use this lampshade to cover my face from those criminals. The oldest trick in the super hero book." In the meantime Batman gives Word Girl the following instructions as the boat is near the Joly Joker. Batman tells Wordgirl and her team "You guys form a coalition to locate Batgirl. Robin and myself will tackle the Joker and his henchmen." Captain Huggyface says to Batman "Two guys and against three males? I have never had so much fun watching a battle since that professional wrestling show that was on television last week on Fair City Championship Wrestling. Good luck guys. I will help my student Word Girl and her cousins locate Batgirl." The Joker at this time has returned to the Jolly Joker as he tells his two henchmen "Go find that Bat chick and make sure that she will be useful as our bargaining chip against pointy ears and that teenage brat." Henchmen #1 says to the Joker "We are on it. Locate Batgirl and make sure she does not escape her prison cell." In the meantime the Joker is shocked to see a preteen in red pajamas with a yellow and red star on her chest flying toward the ship with a monkey riding on her back. Word Girl is followed by her cousins who are identical twins who are wearing Colonial America costumes with tricorn hats. Joker is saying "What do you know? The identical twins look like members of Paul Revere And The Raiders. This city is nuttier than I am. Ha ha ha! That will not matter. My beef is with pointy ears and Robin. My second henchmen will take care of the Dynamic Dummies." Henchmen # 1 goes to the holding cell where Batgirl was but he is shocked to see the cell is empty. Then Batgirl who is hiding her face under a lampshade taps the henchman on his right shoulder. Batgirl says "Peek a boo. Your first error was slugging me in the back of my head. Now take this." Batgirl then throws a punch in the face of the henchman who yells "Invaders from outer space...Ugggh!" Batgirl then shakes her hand as she is selling the effects of hitting him. Batgirl then says "Out cold turkey." Then she sees the identical twins and she asks them "Friend or foe? Identify yourselves." Donna says "I am Donna Isthmus and this is my younger sibling Debi. You can give Ronda Rousey a boxing lesson for us any day. You must be Batgirl. Glad to meet you." Donna shakes Batgirl's hand and Debi then proceeds to shake Batgirl's as well as she says "Glad to meet me as well as yourself." Batgirl says "And I thought the Joker was the only weirdo in this town. I guess you are my allies." Donna says "Of course. Anything we can do for you?" Batgirl says "Yes can you help me locate my utility belt?" Donna says to Debi "Please do not make any smart aleck remarks about Batgirl not having her utility belt at this time." Debi says "Big sis I will try to locate the belt as soon as possible." Debi then uses her super speed to locate the belt which was located in the captain's room in about one minute. In the meantime Word Girl and Huggy are nearby watching the twins have a talk with Batgirl. Word Girl says "Hello Donna and Debi. I see you found Batgirl's utility belt. Oh by the way I am Word Girl and this my partner and mentor Captain Huggyface." Huggy says "Glad to meet you Batgirl. I kiss your hand." Batgirl says "Thank you Huggy. I will make sure this hand does not get washed anytime soon." While henchmen is out cold Batgirl says to Word Girl "Could you please help me take this henchmen to my holding cell? Word Girl says to Batgirl "With pleasure. You take the upper part and I will take the lower part of this henchman." The duo then take the henchman to the holding cell where Word Girl uses her super strength to keep the cell door closed tighter than a drum. In the meantime Batman and Robin are engaged in a battle with the Joker and his other henchmen with hand to hand combat. Joker takes a swing at Batman who ducks the blow with ease as Batman then places a kick to Joker's stomach that stuns him to the ground while Robin avoids getting hit by a punch by one of the Joker's henchman and he drops a bionic elbow on the henchman as he falls to ground holding his head in agony. More to come. I do not own the characters of Batman and Word Girl.


	8. You have a lot of explaining to do Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Joker and his henchmen had been defeated in battle by Batman and Robin, Word Girl along with Batgirl and her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus had one final detail to close the case. Locate the buried treasure that contained money that was missing from a train robbery in Fair City by the devious Dr Two Brains.

Batgirl along with Word Girl, her pet monkey Captain Huggyface and her cousins looked in awe as The Joker and one his henchmen were defeated in battle by Batman and Robin. Batgirl says to the two gentlemen "Guys we do have some loose ends to tie up. I can show you where the Joker and his henchmen were filming a movie to locate the missing money from the bank robbery when one of them slugged me with a stick in the back of my head." Debi asks "Are you okay Batgirl? You know that getting hit in the back of the head can have serious side effects in the long run." Batgirl says "Are you kids old enough to see that movie about head injuries in pro football?" She is talking about the movie "Concussion." Donna says "We can only go to certain movies that are family friendly. My dad I mean Coach Ronnie Moreno does have some knowledge of head injuries since he does watch on the telly the mad sports pages which is what he calls the cough cough Worldwide Leader In Sports." Word Girl and Huggy share a good laugh at the remarks of her cousins. Joker who has been tied up by the male duo of super heroes then says "I assume that you kiddies think I bought that network. I am not telling you if I did or not. Now I can tell you where I think the missing money is." Batman says "You will have to stay tied up since I do not trust rattlesnakes not to bite me." Donna says to Debi "Do not make any wise guy remarks about what Batman says." Debi says "My lips are sealed." Batman then takes the Joker on his Bat boat along with Robin and Batgirl while the kid superheroes fly toward the island where they believe the missing treasure is located. Word Girl tells Huggy "If only I had x ray vision like the Man Of Steel." Huggy says "Be careful what you wish for. Be happy you have super hearing." Then Word Girl is near the area where Batgirl was kayoed as she tells her cousins "Any of you two can use any of your powers to locate the missing treasure?" Debi says "The Diva can change into a shovel while I can use my super speed to locate the missing treasure. Donna and I always trust our hunches." Word Girl says "Call it our sixth sense. Alien like us have it." Joker says "More aliens on Earth. Just what I need." Then Donna says to Debi "Dee Train lets us use our super speed and strength to do some digging the Big Ditch II." Batman says "I know The Big Ditch is in Panama. I guess you received your nickname The Isthmus Criminals because you twins have an unusual way to catch the criminals like your singing ability." Donna and Debi look at Batman and they ask him "How did you know that?" Batman says "I am not the greatest detective for nothing I did look up on the Bat computer your backgrounds. Do not panic. Your secrets are safe with us." Word Girl says "I guess he knows about Huggy and myself as well." Batman says "You two I do not have the real good on your origins...yet!" Then the three super heroes then start to dig up where the treasure is located while Batgirl is filming the show." Batgirl is thinking to herself "I am sure that late comic from Mexico who played the Crimson Grasshopper would love working with these kids. I just wonder if they are the Three Lady Musketeers?" More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl and Batman.


	9. Funny money on the island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna and Debi Isthmus along with their cousin Word Girl are in the area where the Joker's henchmen were "filming" a movie of money that was lost during a train robbery that happened last year. There was a rumor that the stolen loot ended up in Saint Charles Island. Batman, Robin and Batgirl are watching the heroes dig for the lost loot.

Word Girl tells her cousins "There is strength in numbers. Now to do some digging to find the lost treasure that led the Joker and his henchmen to come here and locate the loot. Now we shall all use our shovels and starting digging fast. Time is short." The twins salute their leader as Batman, Robin, Batgirl as well as the Joker who along with his two henchmen were all tied after their brief battle against our heroes ended in disaster. Donna had hit the treasure chest with her shovel as she yells "Ouch. I just hit the jackpot." Debi says "Great job, sis. Now you and I can lift this treasure chest out of the ground." Donna says "Easy does it. Out she comes out of the ground." Then Word Girl says "Good job twins. Now to use my super strength to open the box." As she opens the treasure chest she is overcome by a little bit of smoke. Word Girl chokes a few times as her face is covered by soot. Batman says "Are you okay Word Girl? You look like that character that does television commercials for beef jerky." Word Girl tells Batman "I am okay. Just had my feelings hurt a little. Well I will be darned. The money that was stolen from that train robbery is...phony!" Joker says "If I would have known that the stolen money from that train robbery was funny money, I would have stayed in Gotham City." Batman says "Young lady you have some explaining to do." Word Girl says "Okay Batman there is a villain in this city who used to go by the name Dr Steve Boxleitner. Due to an accident with a mouse about two years ago, the mouse that he was doing an experiment on attached to his head. He became the villain known as Dr Two Brains. He has an obsession with cheese due to the mouse on his brain. One year ago he and his two henchmen used a shrinking ray on Huggyface and myself which turned us into small persons." Batman says "I did read about it in the Gotham Herald. You remind me of my close friend The Atom. He is a member of the Justice League. Pardon my interruption. Proceed with your story." Word Girl says "Dr Two Brains and his two henchmen then took advantage of my lack of size but using his shrinking ray on the train that was traveling from New York City to Fair City. He managed to steal the cheese from the boxcar which had 'funny money' as a ruse. Huggy and I were able to overpower the doctor and his two henchmen. I was able to take the shrinking ray away from him and use it to regain my normal size as well as Huggy. Since I am a hero that cares for my rivals it pained me to use the shrinking ray on them after we were able to stop him from stealing the cheese. The chest that contained the funny money somehow managed to get toward Saint Charles Island where the legend that it contained green material started." Joker says "Now they tell us. And we thought that the reporters at the Gotham Herald are knockoffs of the Comedy Channel. The reports from Fair City are not any better." Then Commissioner Watson who is the Fair City Police Commissioner along with three deputies take Joker and his two henchmen to prison aboard a police boat back to Fair City. Joker protests being arrested by saying "Why am I being arrested for stealing funny money?" Watson says "Because your henchmen slugged a hero (Batgirl) and you did not get a license from City Hall to film a movie in this city. By the way Word Girl no hard feeling between us over the time I had you taken into custody for stealing a figurine?" Robin says "I did not know that Word Girl spent time in prison for stealing a figurine?" Word Girls says "I was framed by the Birthday Girl. Fortunately attorney Matt Murdock was able to prove my innocence." Watson then asks the kid heroes "Can you kids give us a song to sing to before this case is wrapped up?" Donna says "Sure. You guys want to hear the song 'Nobody Does It Better."? Everyone on the island says "Go for it. Let us get started." Then the heroes start to sing the Carly Simon song as this story comes to an end. I do not own the characters of Word Girl or Batman. With due apologizes to any of you who were expecting the Zack Snyder version of the Gotham Knight.

**Author's Note:**

> The story is basically a cross of the Long John Joker and a show where Doctor Two Brains and his henchmen committed a crime by stealing cheese from a train in Fair City.


End file.
